Hazardous Love
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: AU. Nine hundred of us. One a serial killer. News was leaked into the school. Many students dropped out. Honesty, loyalty, and courage all tested greatly. The true question, however, is how true love will be affected by such danger. Your values and beliefs against love, which is more important? CS, IS, PS, LGS.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ack! This is kind of short, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible. It may or may not be rushed... ^-^"**_

_**I'm really sorry for not posting in so long. I kind of lost interest, but now I'm slowly regaining it. I wrote the start of it agggeessss ago, and I thought I'd might as well continue it. I re-wrote the start, of course. XD**_

_**I haven't written in so long, so I'm sorry if this isn't that great. I tried, though, so I hope that compensates! XD**_

_**I'd really like to thank all my great friends here, who have supported me. They've been really patient with me, and my writing, and I'm really grateful for that. You people are the best! :D**_

_**And also, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! :D HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT YEAR!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

_"May, this is serious business. Are you sure you can continue this?"_

* * *

_"This is serious, Agent 0212. Are you sure you want to continue?"_

* * *

_"You can't be caught, May. If you are, who knows what will happen to you."_

* * *

_"Agent 0212, don't get caught. You will be executed if you do."_

* * *

_"Find them, before they find you."_

* * *

_"Find them, before they find you."_

* * *

An eerie, soundless mood surrounded the space, chatter entirely absent. This was rather unusual, however, as the class was filled with recalcitrant teenagers. Even the sun seemed different today, ominous rays fluctuating throughout the room.

A brunette twitched, as she felt the impact of a pencil jabbing her, in the arm, multiple times. She glared at the desk, somewhat motionless, making great attempt to ignore the jabbing. It continued for a few moments, and ire grew within the brunette rapidly, until she finally snapped. "Ash! Stop stabbing me with a pencil!" she yelled, fury evident in her eyes.

The said boy quickly retreated, his raven hair falling to cover his eyes effectively, hastily scribbling down the notes on the board, pretending he had nothing to do with the anger radiating off the girl.

"Is there a problem? May? Ash?" the teacher asked, casting her stern gaze upon the brunette.

May looked up at the teacher, biting her lip. Her alarmed, sapphire eyes quickly flickered to Ash, before redirecting her gaze back to the teacher. "No, Ms. Fontana," she said quietly, shaking her head, making her smooth, wavy tresses sway about. "There's no problem here. Sorry for disrupting class."

Snickers were heard from the back of the room, making her peer over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as soon as she spotted two familiar males. Most found them charming; May found them queer, and incontrovertibly suspicious.

Ms. Fontana raised an eyebrow at the two. "Drew, Gary, anything you'd like to share with the class?"

The boy with chartreuse hair smirked, shaking his head. "No, no. Gary and I have nothing to share. Please, continue on." He flicked his fringe to the side, with his left hand, making a few girls squeal.

May stared at the jubilant girls, wondering how such excitement could be caused by the simple flick of the hand. She rolled her eyes, obviously not amused.

Drew's response made the other male, Gary, snicker. Gary ran his hand through his spiky, brown hair, dark viridian orbs glinting with mischief. The teacher eyed them both, before continuing the class. "What ended in 1945?" she asked.

Gary raised his hand, making her furrow her eyebrows. She pursed her lips after seeing his smirk. She knew Gary was a smart kid with the capacity of surpassing his grandfather, the well-known biologist professor, Professor Oak. His intelligence was envied by many, including herself. Although, lately, his attitude towards class had been altered greatly.

She sighed, seeing nobody else in the class had volunteered to answer the question. The answer was simple, and to an extent effortless, yet nobody bothered. "Gary," she finally said.

"1944," he replied, smirk still present. The rest of the class burst into laughter, before the noise slowly diminished as the teacher glared. It was an overrated joke, yet he somehow made it more amusing than ever.

Ms. Fontana took a deep breath before speaking, trying hard not to berate him. "I was referring to historic events, _Gary_," she said, with a menacing undertone.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell cut him off. The students started to pack up their books, getting ready to exit the classroom.

"Drew Hayden, Gary Oak, I need to have a little talk with you two," she said coldly, before dismissing the rest of the class.

* * *

"Ash! What was that all about?!" May asked exasperatedly, turning away from her locker to face the boy, waving her hands around. She received a few weird looks from her fellow peers, slightly unnerving her, making her smile sheepishly. She looked back at Ash, who was chucking a few books into his overflowing locker, waiting for his response.

He laughed nervously. "I was hungry..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

May stared at him blankly, not saying a word. Ash smiled goofily. May sighed. "Are you serious? You almost got me in trouble!" she scolded. She was about to continue, but her stomach growled. She blinked, covering her stomach. "We should get some noodles to eat."

Ash nodded, eagerly, his face lightening up at the mention of food. See? Now you know how I felt in class!" he said, with much enthusiasm, itching to get some noodles just as May suggested.

"What's this? Ash always being hungry?" a voice cut in. May and Ash were both startled, facing the newcomer. The first thing they saw was a tall girl, with ginger hair, tied up in a ponytail, which only made her seem taller.

Ash grinned. "Misty!" he said enthusiastically, greeting the newcomer. "Do you have any food?"

The redhead sighed, her palm coming in contact with her forehead. "May, do you feel my pain?" she asked, looking up.

"Eh? What pain? Is it that time of month?" May asked obliviously. Nobody said a word. Blurred chatter of the other students was ubiquitous, but the area was rather silence in the views of the three.

A small red hue appeared on Misty's face. "W-what? No! I meant..." She sighed. "You know what? Never mind."

May shook her head. "Tell me! I want to know!" she said stubbornly, eager to find out why this was so embarrassing for her to say. She wanted to help out her friend.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Tell us, Mist. We won't judge," he said, with similar intentions to his brunette friend.

"I..."

May zoned out, sapphire orbs flickered to the side, spotting a mop of green turn around the corner, coming in their direction. She narrowed her eyes slightly, watching him in mild curiosity, inquisitive as to his intentions.

Many of his actions were sinister, and eccentric. There was something about him that intrigued the brunette. The air around him was different. It was deleterious, for sure, but strangely welcoming. Her gaze sharpened, for she witnessed him walking into a storage room.

"-ello? May? Maybelle? Maybelle Maple?" a voice called, making her snap out of her thoughts. She turned to the person, finally registering a bluenette had arrived, and was now standing in front of her.

She blinked. "Dawn!" she exclaimed, a smile gracing her face. "Since when were you here?"

Dawn pouted, unhappy her friend didn't notice her. Despite this, her cobalt orbs shone in excitement. "I've been here for ages!" Her arms were crossed over her chest. "But you were too busy daydreaming to notice!"

May laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking..." she said, trailing off, remembering what she just saw. "Anyway, I just remembered. I have some business to take care of, girls, so I'll catch up with you all later!" Quickly shutting her locker, she swivelled on her heels, turning around, before heading off.

"...Is it just me, or is May acting weird?" Misty asked, slightly taken back at her friend's behaviour.

"Definitely acting weird," Dawn said, unnecessarily cheerfully. "Maybe she has a crush~!" she suggested. "Oh. My. Gosh. My little Maybelle has a crush!" she cried, gaining the attention of most students in the hallway.

Ash frowned, clutching his stomach, as it growled. "Can we please eat now? I'm staarrrvinnng," he whined.

Misty looked at him. "You're always hungry! There's something up with May, and all you can think about is food? I'm telling you, Ash Ketchum, if you-" Another stomach growl was heard, but this time it didn't come from Ash. Misty flushed in embarrassment. She glanced at Ash, who was looking at her hopefully. "Um... Maybe we should go get some food," she mumbled.

* * *

"Gary!" Ms. Fontana exclaimed. "What is up with you these days? Ever since that new kid arrived, your performance has dropped by far!" She sighed deeply, using her index and middle fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Gary merely rolled his eyes, in no terms affected by the teacher's words. "Whatever," he muttered, not wanting to be there.

"Don't give me that attitude," she said, scornfully, glaring slightly. "What is your business with the new kid?"

A moment of silence was shared between the two, Gary glancing around the room, supposedly bored, with Ms. Fontana staring at him expectantly. Ms. Fontana raised her eyebrow. "Well?" she prompted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to tell me or-"

"He's giving me answers."

She froze, her eyes widened. "W-what did you just say?" she asked, believing her ears had deceived her.

"He's giving me answers," Gary repeated, voice completely rid of tone. His gaze fell to the floor, and stayed there.

Ms. Fontana was still in shock, not being able to properly comprehend the situation. Gary finally looked up at her, stared her in the eye, and she was taken back as she saw the infamous smirk of his, for he said, "I suspect it's him."

Another short period of silence was cast upon the two, almost comfortably. She took a deep breath, before saying in complete confidence and certainty;

"Kill him."

* * *

May slowly pulled down the handle of the door, trying to be as noiseless as possible, cringing as she heard a creak, before yanking the handle down and slamming the door open. She yelled, "What are-"

She blinked, seeing nobody in sight. "Whaa? Where did he-? What is-?" she stuttered, not being able to articulate. "But..."

"Looking for someone?" a voice called out, startling the girl.

Glancing around, she tried to locate where the voice came from. She narrowed her eyes, noticing the silhouette of somebody, engulfed in shadows. "Who are you?" she interrogated.

"I am nobody you need to know," the person replied.

May furrowed her eyebrows, hearing the arrogance in his tone. It sounded so familiar, which frightened her even more. She had only heard such arrogance by one person; the same person she saw walk into the janitor's closet.

She took a chance. "Drew Hayden," she stated, monotonously.

"May Maple." he countered, smirking. He took a step forward, making himself visible under the dim light. The light bulb flickered, making the scene seem rather haunted. May wondered how the janitor could stand coming here constantly every weekday. She inwardly shook her head. It was no time to be thinking about such irrelevant things.

"Remember, May, façade," she murmured lowly to herself, incoherently.

Drew took another step forward, making her subconsciously take a step back. "Did you say something?"

"W-what are you doing here?!" May asked, slightly accusingly, hands on her hips, avoiding the question. She gulped, as fear seemed to take over her mind. When she didn't receive an answer, she started losing patience. "Are you going to answer my question or what?" she yelled.

"Hm."

May's left eye twitched, completely dissatisfied with his response. "What kind of response is that supposed to be?!"

The male didn't say anything, only widening his smirk, and taking another step forward. At this point in time, the brunette refused to back down. She stood in her place, firmly, glaring at him menacingly. He took another step forward, amusement conspicuous in his eyes, but May didn't budge. "I simply have an interest in cleaning products. Is it a crime?" he breathed.

May finally realised how close their faces were, and hers started heating up. "W-what..." She cursed, mentally, not expecting his answer.

A loud ringing rang through the closet, and May almost jumped. "That's the bell," Drew said. "Better get to class," he leaned down, whispering into her ear.

Her ears turned bright red immediately, for she felt his lips against them. She heard a small chuckle, before she was left alone in the rather small room.

* * *

"Lunch is over, and May still isn't back," Dawn said, biting her lip, worried. She glanced around the corridors, on her way to her next class, trying to see if she could spot the impetuous brunette. "I hope she's alright!" Sighing, she reached her classroom, with May being nowhere in sight.

Misty gave her a small smile. "I'm sure she's fine. May can take care of herself," she said, trying to reassure Dawn.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, Misty's right!" he said enthusiastically, making Misty twitch in annoyance. "Hehe..." Ash laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"No need to worry, right?" Dawn said, supposedly optimistically, giving a weak smile. She bit her lip, drowning in thoughts, as the other two starting bickering over nothing. She sighed deeply, worry growing inside her.

"Dawn, why are you so worried anyway? It's not like anything bad could've happened," Misty asked, curiously.

Dawn was startled at the sudden question, wondering how she could answer without causing any suspicion. She blinked, thinking for a while. "I don't know... I just have a bad feeling about this." She looked down at the floor for a few moments. "But you're probably right! She should be fine! No need to worry!" she exclaimed, using her catch phrase again.

"I'm hungry," Ash cut in, innocently, annoying both girls.

"You just ate," Misty stated, trying to prevent herself from raging at him. She took a deep breath, knowing her patience was a very thin line when it came to Ash. It confused her as to why.

Ash patted his stomach, as if checking if he really did just eat. "But I'm still hungry. Do you have food?"

Misty's left eye twitched, again, before she brought down her infamous mallet onto his head. "Is all you care about food?!" She plonked him on the head repeated, making the poor boy wince in pain.

"I-" Ash began, before he was cut off.

"The teacher's finally here. Let's go," Dawn said, already starting to head into the classroom, trying to prevent another one of their arguments.

Misty gave Ash one last roll of the eyes, before following Dawn into class.

* * *

The door slammed open, alarming a few students. The teacher turned his attention to the now open door, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Miss Maple, you're late," he said, not amused.

Dawn sighed in relief, seeing that her friend was okay. She stared at her, wondering where she had been. She made a mental note to ask her later.

"I'm sorry, sir!" May said apologetically. "I um..." She paused, trying to think of an excuse. "...had troubles in the restroom." The class was silent, many staring blankly at her response, making her blush in embarrassment. She heard a chuckle from the back of the classroom, making her narrow her eyes. She glared, seeing who it was.

"No wonder you've been all moody today," the person commented, flicking his hair. The whole class laughed, at what he was implying.

May clenched her fists. "It's your fault I'm late to class!" she yelled, before slapping her hand over her mouth. There was silence.

"Oohhhh~!"

Her face flushed a bright red at the class' reaction. "I-I didn't mean it like that... I..."

Dawn blinked at what she said, entirely confused. She wondered if May was hiding something from her. She thought about it for a while, before she came to a conclusion. There was something going on between May and Drew, in terms of romance.

"Enough," the teacher said, annoyance evident in his tone. He didn't tolerate disruptions. "Miss Maple, go to your seat."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly, before dragging herself to her seat. She could feel many pairs of eyes on her, making her squirm slightly on her seat. Not being to focus on the lesson, she couldn't help but think of her encounter with Drew.

The bell later interrupted her, and she realised there was a small folded piece of paper on her desk. She opened it curiously, eyes skimming over the paper, before clenching her teeth and ripping it up when she figured out who it was from.

It read; _I'll win._

And from there, an unspoken rivalry grew.

* * *

Ultraviolet rays emitted from the television, definitely conspicuous in the dark room. May sighed, turning her head towards it. She shrugged to herself, she might as well watch the news. She pushed her plate of food to the side, not in the mood to eat.

_"And so, police investigations have lead to the conclusion that the serial killer attends Hearthome High." _

May froze, gulping. She cursed under her breath. "H-how'd they find out!?" She took a few deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. "Impossible..."

She turned back to the TV.

_"-strous. Whether a student or a teacher, it is unknown. Tune in for more updates."_

* * *

**_A/N: I feel like I revealed too much. But then, I felt scenes that weren't really related to the story itself were pointless. _**

**_I kind of wrote a few boring and crappy scenes just to make it longer, because I felt it was too short. ^-^"_**

**_I'm actually not sure when the next update will be. I'll try to make it soon, though. XD_**

**_Anyway, don't criticise me _too_ much. XD Or you can. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review~! Reviews make updates fast. Makes me feel motivated. XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow... I am really miserable at updating..._

_I'll be honest. I kinda lost interest, but now I think I've regained it! And I think I've thought of a way to maintain this interest. XD I think there'll be more consistent updates. High chance!_

_Um... I wrote the first part ages ago, so the style is pretty different from the rest. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

_Also, huge thanks to ShinyDragonair2 and Aureillia! Those two helped me plan sooo much of this story! I may or may not have ditched all that planning, but those two are still amazing! XD_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON._

* * *

May glanced around the school corridor, pursing her lips, as the atmosphere was patently different. It was indubitably lacking students. She furrowed her eyebrows, checking the time on her watch, thinking it was a possibility she came too early. "8:10," she mumbled to herself.

Sighing deeply, she decided to ignore the uncanny inadequate number of students. In fact, there were only two students from what she saw, compared to the usual thirty or so. Inserting her combination into her lock, she opened it slightly aggressively. The atmosphere was changing her mood, and not positively.

She sighed, again, taking out a few necessary books before shoving her bag into the closed locker space. Slamming the locker shut, she gasped in shock, as an attack from behind hit her, and engulfed her into a hug.

"May! Thank goodness you're here! The school's so empty today!" the attacker blabbered, catching her breath when she finished.

May smiled halfheartedly, nodding in slight agreement. "It's weird, and kind of creepy," she said, slowly, thinking to herself. "Dawn, do you know why so many people are absent?"

"Yeah!" Dawn exclaimed, eager to share the news with her brunette friend. "Didn't you hear the news last night? Apparently someone at this school is a serial killer!" May froze at her words. She inwardly cursed herself, for almost forgetting the news. Dawn continued, "That's probably why people dropped out..."

At this point, May had zoned out, a plethora of thoughts clouding her mind, confusing herself even more. _It couldn't be that -_ She blinked, a hand waving right in front of her face.

"Are you even listening?" Dawn asked, slightly annoyed her friend kept on tuning out, but a small hint of worry was present in her tone.

May offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Dawn. I just have a lot on my mind, and this serial killer thing really doesn't help," she said, voice lowering at the last part.

The bluenette smiled back, before saying, "No need to worry! The news is quite shocking, so I can't blame you!"

Her statement made May let out a little laugh. "You're right..." she said, lightening up a little. The two females soon indulged in a nice chat, making May feel grateful she had such an understanding and supportive friend.

* * *

A pair of emerald eyes gazed over the empty classroom, with a glint of both mischief and amusement. His eyes flickered to the door, spotting a certain brunette enter the room. A smirk formed on his face, staring at her as she sat down at her desk and placed her belongings down. Noticing that she was blatantly ignoring her, he let out a low chuckle.

"Well, if it isn't April," he said, taunting her temper. "I'm surprised you haven't dropped out." His eyes were still fixed on the girl, carefully watching her any reactions. His smirk widened, hearing her take a deep breath, controlling herself.

"Drew," she spat sourly, as an unfriendly greeting. Without turning around, she replied a snarky, "Why would I drop out?" She picked at her fingernails, hoping the boy would catch the hint she wasn't in the mood to converse with him.

Drew raised an eyebrow, entertained. "Haven't you heard the news about a murderer at this school?" he asked, in a rhetorical manner, his egotistical personality represented well by the conceit lacing his words.

"Serial killer," May corrected, irritated by the overwhelming arrogance in the boy's tone.

"Wow. You're not as much of an airhead as I thought," he remarked, purposely provoking the fury within the female.

Her left eye twitched. "What did you just call me?" she asked, with disgust, as if she was speaking to the most vile creature to walk the earth.

His smirk broadened. "You heard me, _airhead_."

She opened her mouth to yell at him, but quickly shut her mouth, noticing another presence had graced the room. She calmed down, shuffling around in her seat, finding a more comfortable position after her banter with Drew.

The adult, who had entered a few seconds ago walked up to the front of the classroom, blinking at the lack of pupils. "Only two students?"

May nodded, politely, before saying impassively, "Yes, Miss. I heard many students dropped out from recent incidents." She frowned at her own words, the usual light in her eyes fading.

"Oh dear. That certainly isn't good. Perhaps we'll have to join classes," the teacher said, talking to herself, displeased. "I'll have to speak with the principal about this. Excuse me," she murmured, before swiftly exiting the classroom.

"I didn't think _this_ many people would drop out," Drew commented, with genuine surprise, resulting in another small twitch of May's left eye. Drew seemed to have noticed this small subconscious action, as his smirk quickly reappeared on his face. Then, he frowned, realising how she acted towards him with such antipathy.

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked, as he heard no verbal reply.

May rolled her eyes, refusing to respond. She let out a huff of annoyance, carelessly taking her books and pens out of her schoolbag. Then, she started doodling in her book.

Drew narrowed his eyes a small fraction, not pleased with her reaction. "I bet you're just jealous of my fabulousness," he mumbled, but made sure it was loud enough for the brunette to hear.

She stopped drawing momentarily, sharply turning around to face the male. "I am not jealous of you!" she seethed. "I never was, and never will be!" She glared venomously.

"Oh? Getting defensive now, are we?" he teased, taking pleasure in purposely provoking her. He flicked his hair, displaying his infamous smirk.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" she questioned angrily, now fully facing him. The tense atmosphere around her amplified.

Drew merely shrugged, not fazed by her fury, calmly replying, "Firstly, I'm evidently more fabulous than you. Secondly, I'm popular. Thirdly, I'm not an airhead like -"

He stopped mid-sentence, seeing that May had stood up. May's glare intensified, as she marched up to him. "What did you just call me?" she demanded.

"Airhead." The word left his mouth quickly and casually, and that was all it took for the beast inside of her to show.

"Why you!" She charged at the male immaturely, only for him to easily restrict her by pushing her head back.

The same teacher rushed back into the room, hurriedly saying, "Alright, you two! We're combining with the class next door! Quickly! Quickly!" She left hastily, without even sparing the two students a single glance.

Hearing this, May stopped her fruitless attempts to harm to male. She grabbed her possessions, and walked out of the room quickly, escaping the now awkward tension.

Drew let out a sigh, muttering to himself before copying May's actions and left the class.

* * *

"Welcome to Hearthome High School!" Ms. Fontana said warmly, wanting to seem as polite as possible. "If you have any questions, please don't hesitant to ask the staff or a fellow student."

"Hn," was all she received in response, making her cheerful mood falter slightly.

She smiled nervously, looking at the new student. "What's your name?" There was a tense silence in the classroom, as everybody stared at the new student.

"Paul," he said coldly, with such a negative undertone it sent shudders down Ms. Fontana's back.

"Well, Paul, it's good to have you hear! Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" she asked, trying to mask her discomfort by acting friendly.

He turned to her, a glare making his onyx eyes seem even darker. "No," came his reply. There was another silence. Without another word, he went to sit down at the back of the classroom by himself.

"Gee, isn't someone grumpy," Dawn, who was sitting at the front of the class, muttered, hearing his introduction.

May giggled slightly at her friend's comment, nodding her head. "I wonder what he's doing here, though. Didn't he hear the news?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care," she said, brushing off the topic. "He's only been here for a few minutes and he's already got me in a bad mood!" She turned around to get another look at him, only to be glared at by him. She narrowed her eyes. "There's something not right about him."

"Dawn, don't you think you're overreacting?" May asked cautiously, a little shocked by her friend's odd behaviour. Seeing that Dawn was busy glaring at the wall, she continued, "I mean, maybe he's just had a bad past."

Dawn ceased her glowering, and registered May's words. "You're probably right!" she said, accompanied by a giggle. "I was just being silly." She beamed, showing off her white pearly teeth. "No need to worry!"

After that, the class was silenced and only the teacher's explanation was heard. May kept an eye on Dawn, noticing that she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion every now and then. The bell rang, meaning they were dismissed, and Dawn left almost immediately.

"Weird..." May said to herself, as a small frown appeared on her face.

* * *

The small group of friends gathered in the cafeteria, immersed in a serious conversation. Most ignored the food in front of them, busy blabbering.

"Really? No way! That's so weird..." Dawn said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Misty, sitting across from her, nodded. "One new student is weird enough, but two is just... even weirder!" she remarked, looking at Dawn.

"Something fishy is going on here!" Ash declared, before bursting into a fit of laughter. He struggled to speak, constantly chuckling. "G-Get it? Because..." He started laughing again, and he received weird looks from those around him. "Because... we're eating fish!" He pointed at his food.

Dawn slapped her hand to her forehead, when a certain brunette entered the cafeteria. She hurried over as soon as she spotted her friends. "Hey, guys. What's up?" She took a seat next to Dawn, across from Ash.

"We were talking about how _fishy _it is," Ash said, before he started sniggering to himself again.

Misty's right eye twitched, grabbing the mallet she always carried with her and thwacked the oblivious male on the head. "That's not even funny," she said, irritated.

"You mean punny!" Ash corrected gleefully, feeling intelligent and clever, only to be thwacked on the head once more. He pouted. "Misty, why are you so mean to me?" he sulked.

"Because you're annoying!" Misty huffed, putting away her mallet. She sighed, turning to face May. "Anyway, we were talking about how we had two new students today."

May's eyes widened, taking a few moments to register the redhead's words. "Two!?" She received nods in confirmation, making her jaw drop.

"I know I'm stunning, but you'll catch flies with your mouth open like that," a smooth, arrogant voice said from behind them. The group snapped around, only to see the one and only Drew Hayden.

"Why you! I still don't forgive you for this morning!" May crossed her arms, suddenly in a bad mood.

Drew gave a flick of the hair, before walking off coolly. May scowled at his retreating figure. Her fists had clenched, and she didn't realise until she released them.

"Wow... You two don't get along, huh?" Ash commented with his mouth full of food, and the girls cringed at the sight. He cried in pain as Misty's mallet was brought down on his head once more.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded, disgusted by his behaviour.

Ash just nodded, not wanting to face her wrath, and successfully stopped talking.

"Aw, you two act like a married couple!" Dawn cooed, clasping her hands together, with a dreamy look on her face.

A light red hue dusted Misty's cheeks, and her eyes widened in embarrassment. She looked at Ash, curious about his reaction. Her cerulean eyes held a sense of hope, as she gazed at him.

Ash finally looked up a few moments later, noticing that everybody had their eyes on him. He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, before asking, "What?"

Misty's flustered expression immediately changed into an expression of annoyance, and the hope in her eyes changed into disappointment.

The bell rang, luckily for Ash, and he unknowingly escaped Misty's temper.

* * *

Dawn walked into her History classroom, mind clouded with thoughts. She shook her head, snapping herself back into reality. Scanning the room, she noticed there was a spare spot next to Paul. She grinned to herself, thinking she might find out more about him.

"Hello there!" she greeted, once she walked over to him. He looked up at her, a glare present. She ignored it, and took his silence as a cue to continue. "May I sit here?" she asked as politely as she could, smiling widely like usual.

He grunted, still glaring. After a while, he opened his mouth, saying, "Do what you want. I don't care." His voice was still cold, and his monotonous tone sent shivers down her back.

"Okay! Thanks!" she chirped, trying to stay cheerful. She sat down in her seat, and placed her stationery on her desk.

The class commenced, and Dawn completely zoned out. Her thoughts kept drifting to Paul, as did her eyes. She didn't realise she was staring at him, while she was in deep thought.

"Staring is rude," a harsh voice said, cutting her from her musing.

Dawn blinked, before she stuttered out, "W-What? I was not staring!" she said defensively, flustered that she had been caught staring. Then, she realised what he said. "And if anyone here is rude, it's you, Sir Rudeness!" She glared daggers at him, only for it to be returned.

"Troublesome," he grumbled, choosing to blatantly ignore the bluenette.

The bluenette growled, spending the rest of the lesson scowling at a wall. The scene was ironic, as Dawn unknowingly was mimicking Paul's expression.

The lesson flew by quickly. The bell sounded, and Paul abruptly stood up. Dawn almost jumped at his action, watching him exit the classroom. She, herself, rose from her chair. She was about to leave, when she noticed a small piece of fabric on the chair Paul was sitting on.

She picked it up, curiosity taking over her. It was part of a handkerchief, she had gathered. Her eyes widened as she saw a name sewed onto the cloth.

_Maybelle Maple_

* * *

_My suspense writing skills are getting rusty. D: That was a poor attempt at some random cliffhanger. Oh well..._

_Anyway, please leave a review! They really motivate me to write. XD Hope you liked it, and... yeah!_


End file.
